kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Ecologists
"Let's Play Ecologists" is the 14th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 14th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo attempts to educate her friends about ecology, but as usual, she ends up taking things a bit too far. Plot Kaeloo comes up to Quack Quack, who eating a yogurt, during a picnic and remarks on how wonderful it is to be having a picnic outside in nature, but stops in shock when she sees Stumpy, having generated a huge pile of trash and leaving it on the ground. She asks him whether he has forgotten something, and he checks to see if he has everything he brought. Kaeloo then reminds him that he has to clean up, and she hands him a litter stick and a trash bag and makes him pick it up. After he is done, she tells him that he can leave, but he just throws the bag on the floor (spilling out its contents) and leaves. Later, Kaeloo returns with the bag and tells Stumpy how to properly dispose of the trash, and shows him numerous dumpsters of different colors. He tries to throw the bag into one of them, but Kaeloo explains that he has to throw each item in the correct place. She takes out a rotten piece of cheese and hands it to Stumpy, who tries throwing it into the blue dumpster, which promptly spits it out. Kaeloo explains that it goes in the pink dumpster, and then throws it into said dumpster. Just then, Mr. Cat shows up, demanding to know what is causing the terrible smell. Kaeloo tells him that she is teaching Stumpy about ecology, and he sarcastically asks where the grinder for loud-mouthed frogs like her is. Kaeloo hands Stumpy a soda can and he can't decide where to throw it, so he throws it in the red dumpster, which was an incorrect choice. Kaeloo keeps giving him various objects from the trash, which he continues to throw into the wrong dumpsters, which spit them all out. Mr. Cat asks Kaeloo for the purpose of the game, and she replies that they are trying to save the planet. After listening to Kaeloo and Mr. Cat discussing what could happen in the future if they don't take proper care of the environment, Stumpy starts freaking out, thinking that they will die. Mr. Cat decides that the best way to save the environment is to track down polluters. He takes one of Quack Quack's yogurt containers and examines it, discovering that the yogurts are not very environment-friendly. Mr. Cat suggests that they tie Quack Quack up in a sack full of rats and burn it, but Kaeloo comes up with a better idea: eating organic yogurt, called org-yurt, instead of normal yogurt. Mr. Cat tries to convince the others to get rid of Quack Quack as a precaution, but they refuse to listen. Quack Quack refuses to eat the organic yogurt when Kaeloo tries feeding it to him, but she manages to force-feed some of it to him. The taste is disgusting, and Quack Quack vomits it out immediately. Stumpy, trying to convince Quack Quack that it is good, eats some as well. He pretends to like the taste, but goes off-screen and vomits it. Mr. Cat tries a little bit and notes that it does taste really bad. Quack Quack refuses to eat the organic yogurt, and Mr. Cat suggests cutting him open to put the yogurt inside him, but Kaeloo manages to feed more to him by forcing the spoon into his beak. Due to the horrible taste, he vomits it out again. Kaeloo thinks he's wasting food, and as wasting food is the one thing she hates more than anything, she gets absolutely infuriated and transforms. Bad Kaeloo forces Quack Quack to eat a whole pile of organic yogurts, and then she notices a piece of crumpled paper on the ground. She demands to know who threw it there, and Mr. Cat and Stumpy both blame each other. Bad Kaeloo decides to punish both of them, and she throws them into one dumpster each. She turns around and finds out that Quack Quack vomited all the organic yogurt again, and she uses him as a vacuum cleaner to clean up all the yogurt before picking him up and throwing him into a dumpster as well. After returning to normal, Kaeloo looks around and notes how beautiful everything looks, and the other three angrily emerge from the dumpsters and voice their hatred for ecology. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Organic Cows Trivia * First appearance of the org-yurt container, the org-yurt, the apple, the organic cow, the pink dumpster, the blue dumpster, the red dumpster, the yellow dumpster, the green dumpster, the cheese, the tablecloth, the crowbar, the litter stick and the bottle. Continuity * This is the first time Bad Kaeloo beats up Quack Quack. * This is the first time Bad Kaeloo beats up all three friends in one episode. * This is the second time Kaeloo needs to persuade Stumpy to clean up a huge mess, the first being in "Let's Play Simon Says". * This episode starts off the running gag of Kaeloo asking somebody if they forgot something, only for them to check their person and say they haven't. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Ecologists" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes